Snow Kids
The Snow Kids are a Galactik Football team created by Aarch from Akillian. Their flux is the Breath of Akillian. They are the first team to ever win the Galactik Football Cup a second time in a row. History Aarch and Clamp renovated the old Akillian Stadium and used the Holotrainer to hold tryouts for anyone who wanted to play football. Eventually, he selected Ahito, Thran, Micro-Ice, Tia, Mei, D'Jok and Sinedd as players. After being officially regognised as a Galactik Football team, Aarch's nephew Rocket became a midfielder for the team. They played a friendly against the Wambas, but it was cancelled after Zeaga fouled Tia and left it 2-1 Wambas. Tia was then taken off the team after it was revealed she had run away from her parents. In the Red Tigers match, Rocket was made captain, Tia returned and Sinedd left the team. They then won 4-3 and went on to the Qualifying Rounds for the Galactik Football Cup. They lost 5-0 to the Rykers on Unadar, but managed to defeat them 3-2 in a return match on Akillian. During the match, Rocket temporarily left. They then defeated the Pirates 4-1 on the Cillo Archipelago and then again 6-0 during their return match on Akillian. Micro-Ice then left to join the Pirates and Mei took his place as a striker, making them lose to the Shadows 3-2. Micro-Ice returned for their return match on the Shadow Archipelago and they won 4-3, making it to the Final 16 in Genesis Stadium. They defeated the Wambas 3-2 in the Qualification Round and then the Lightnings in the quarter-finals after winning a penalty-shootout 5-4. They temporarily lost their flux after removing the Metaflux, but managed to defeat the Technodroid V2s in the semi-finals 6-4 when the Breath returned. They then went on to the Finals where they defeated the Shadows 2-1 and won the Cup. 4 years later, they participated again, but Ahito fell sick and had to be replaced by his cousin Yuki. Rocket also leaves the Snow Kids after he is temporarily suspended for using the Breath outside of Galactik Football and is replaced by D'Jok's friend Mark. They play a friendly against the Shadows, but it ends in a draw 1-1. Ahito returns to the team for the Qualification Round against the Wambas, making them win 3-2. Rocket's suspension is lifted, but he refuses to rejoin the team and Tia also temporarily leaves to join the Pirates, leaving Yuki to temporarily take her place during the quarter-finals against the Rykers. Rocket later rejoins the team and they make their way to the Finals again after defeating the Lightnings 4-3 in the Semi-Finals. In the Finals against the Xenons, Yuki takes Ahito's place and Mark takes Tia's place after she is badly fouled by Luur and seriously injured. Rocket scores a penalty, making the Snow Kids win 4-3 and hold the Cup a second time in a row. After a bad friendly match against the Shadows, which results in the Shadows winning 4-0, Mei leaves and joins the Shadows, and the Snow Kids take part in a tournament on Paradisia, where Yuki also leaves the Snow Kids and joins the Elektras. Aarch recuits a Wamba called Lun-Zia to play in Mei's place. D'Jok then leaves the team and joins Team Paradisia, and Rocket is given the captain's position back. Mark is then made a striker and they defeat the Pirates aided by Cyclops 3-2. They will face the Xenons in the quarter-finals. Players *Ahito - Goalkeeper, jersey number 1 *Thran - Defender, jersey number 2 *Micro-Ice - Striker, former Midfielder, jersey number 3 *Tia - Midfielder, jersey number 4 *Rocket - Midfielder, Current Captain, jersey number 5 *Mark - Striker, jersey number 6 *Lun-Zia - Defender, jersey number 10 Former players *Mei - Defender, jersey number 7, now plays for the Shadows *Yuki - Goalkeeper, jersey number 8, now plays for the Elektras *D'Jok - Striker, Former Captain, jersey number 9, now plays for Team Paradisia *Sinedd - Striker, jersey number 11, now plays for the Shadows Staff *Aarch - Coach *Clamp - Technical advisor *Dame Simbai - Medic *Artegor Nexus - Assistant coach Matches Season 1: Galactik Football Cup : Friendly Match Snow Kids: 1 - Wambas: 2 Decision Match Snow Kids: 4 - Red Tigers: 3 Qualification Round Snow Kids: 0 - Rykers: 5 Snow Kids: 3 - Rykers: 2 Snow Kids: 4 - Pirates: 1 Snow Kids: 6 - Pirates: 0 Snow Kids: 2 - Shadows: 3 Snow Kids: 4 - Shadows: 3 Eighth Finals Snow Kids: 3 - Wambas: 2 Quarter Finals Snow Kids: 0 - Lightnings: 0 (penalty: Snow Kids: 5 - Lightnings: 4) Semi Finals Snow Kids: 6 - Technodroid V2s: 4 Finals Snow Kids: 2 - Shadows: 1 Season 2 Galactik Football Cup : Friendly Match Eighth Finals Snow Kids: 3 - Wambas: 2 Quarter Finals Snow Kids: 2 - Rykers: 1 Semi Finals Snow Kids: 4 - Lightnings: 3 Finals Snow Kids: 2 - Xenons: 2 (penalty: Snow Kids: 4 - Xenons: 3) Season 3 Galactik Football Cup : Friendly Match Snow Kids: 0 - Shadows: 4 Paradisia Tournament : Qualification Round Snow Kids: 3 - Pirates: 2 Category:Teams